Falling For You
by Silly Sarah Sparkle
Summary: Naruto tries mirroring Sasuke, but really, how long is that gonna last? He digs a 90m deep hole but captures one too many prisoners. Who's gonna give that sweet gift to her now? SasukeXSakura RATED T FOR LANGUAGE.


**Falling For You**

**Hey, this is my first Naruto fanfic. Be nice. R&R. I do NOT own "Naruto" in anyway. have fun reading this. **

* * *

"Hey, Sasuke, how's it going?" Naruto asked.

"Why do you care?" he snapped back.

"Sasuke, don't be so pushy."

"Whatever. Oh, and don't forget to wake up early tomorrow. We have a mission with Kakashi-sensei."

"Yeah, I know."

Naruto started walking towards the bathroom while transforming into Sasuke.

"Today's my lucky day." a pervy smile crept onto his face.

As he walked towards the ramen shop he saw a beautiful pink haired girl on the swing set near by. Naruto changed his direction to the swings and gazed at Sakura.

"What?" she giggled a little from shyness. _Shyness?_ Oh right, he was Sasuke.

"So, how's it going?"

"Um, Sasuke? Are you okay?"

"What? Why do ask?"

"You're acting a bit strange, if you know what I mean." she blushed  
"Strange?" Naruto thought to him self _Oh shit! Did she already catch on that I'm a fake?_  
"Never mind."

"Hey, Sakura, I can't get you off my mind, so tomorrow, on our mission, I'll give you a gift."

"What kind of gift, Sasuke?"

"You'll find out." Sakura flushed red from the idea.

Naruto walked out of the park with an even bigger smile than before. As Naruto walked to his apartment he noticed he hadn't eaten. But he didn't really care because he was going to have a lot of fun with Sakura tomorrow.

Sakura continued to swing thinking of the possible things 'Sasuke' would give her.

**The next day **

Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto all came on time for their mission and waited calmly on the field.

"Gosh, why does Kakashi-sensei have to be late?" Sakura huffed

"Don't know; don't care. As long as he shows."

"Sasuke, you don't have to act all _cool _just because you're in front of a girl. Loosen up. We all know that you have a thing for he-" he laughed.

"Shut up." Sasuke interrupted. His face, for once, actually turned a little red.

"Guys, let's not fight. Let's try to calm down. Let's wait for Kakashi-sensei." The conversation started to get awkward.

"Don't act all 'goody goody', you shouldn't bud in with everything we try to do, Sakura!" Sakura's eyes watered and tears dipped off her cheeks.

"All's I'm trying to do is get along! You didn't even make sense!" she shouted, putting her hands to her eyes.

Sasuke faced his back to Naruto and a black aura surrounded him. Naruto mirrored him, he then started muttering words and kicking a pole. All though the situation was looking bad, Kakashi had to walk through their dark aura.

"Hey, guys. Sorry I'm late."

**Kakashi's POV**

They all gave me a horrible glare, it freaked me out. Maybe I came at the wrong time. Were they mad at me?

"What happened here?"

They yelled in unison "What's the mission?" Oh shit; I only called them here so we could hang out in the forest and have some fun.

"Well, you see I wanted us to have fun in the forest." the truth was always the best.

"What's _your _version of fun Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked loosening up a bit. I started to pull out my 'Make-Out Paradise' book.

"Kakashi-sensei, we're not interested in silly books. We don't really want to know about it either.

"Sorry, Sensei, but can you please put the book back in your pocket."

I smiled and started to say, "Awh, Sasuke you don't have to act all cool just..." Sasuke whipped a kunai at me. Of course I did catch it. He's really starting to piss me off.

"Shut up! That's the same stupid comment that got us started. Making Sakura-" He stopped himself form continuing. Then started to head towards the forest. Sakura ran up to him and kept quiet. Naruto and I just followed. Maybe this whole fake mission idea didn't go as plan. As we followed I realized Naruto giving them this really huge grin. Creepy…

**Sasuke's POV**

"So, Sasuke, um, are you alright?" she looked at me with those cute eyes of hers, I mean, weird eyes of hers. I mean, who the hell has pink eyes? It doesn't even make any sense.

Know what else doesn't make sense? Me, blowing up at Kakashi-sensei. I mean what was that? It's not exactly like me to get so defensive around Sakura, or any one else for that matter. I act so calm but on the inside what am I really like?

"Just forget it, okay?"

"Okay." She walked a head of me and started to twirl and skip around, but there was something wrong, there was some sort of silver string behind her foot. She fell backwards and the leaves let her fall right through. I ran to grab her hand but slipped in the process. How did I not see that coming? Leaves, really?

Oh God, how deep is this thing? And… no…are we in a hole? What the hell? Who digs a hole in the middle of this forest?

"Are you alright, Sakura?" I'm guessing no. Her hair wasn't so pink now. In fact, I thought I saw some red. She's bleeding? To top it off, her legs and arms weren't looking so good either. I guess she broke my fall cause I wasn't hurt. Damn! A girl should never have to do that for a guy. It should be the other way around.

Her eyes went all watery and I couldn't figure out if it was for falling or continuing from earlier. That's the second time today! I turned my head slightly to look behind me and there was a note on the wall of dirt. It had said, '_HA Sasuke! Sakura's mine! This is a 90m deep hole that should keep you busy while Sakura and I __make out,__ or should I say, 'Sasuke'. Who will give her that very sweet gift'. _Damn Naruto. He's posing as me and is playing with Sakura's heart. He's such a friggin' dunce!

"Sakura?" I whispered

"Y...y...yes." she opened her eyes, shocked. I know. I'm kind of shocked to be so close to each other, we're on top of each other too. I felt really hot, especially my face. I'm usually not like this with girls. Then again, I've never been_ this_ close, by that I mean stuck in a hole with a girl, cramped. Maybe it was just because we were in a confined space. We managed to sit up but were still really close. Our shoulders were touching and it looked like Sakura was blushing.

"Sorry, Sasuke." she murmured

GOD, why was she apologizing? She was the one that's hurt! Are girls always this stupid? This is why I don't hang out with them.

"Naw, I'm sorry you're hurt." she then started to play with her fingers and asked "I don't know if this is a good time to say this but, what was the gift you were going to give me?" then she gave me some kind of cute puppy dog eyes.

But what gift? I didn't promise her any gift. I thought back at Naruto's stupid note, oh crap! _"Who will give her that very sweet gift." _Sakura isn't that stupid she wouldn't actually fall for me, or Naruto's foolish tricks.

"Sasuke are you okay?"

"I'm sorry" why am I sorry? It just slip through my lips?

"Getting nervous?" Sakura whispered.

"What?"

"Well we mind as well try not to move too much. I'll just um… yeah…."

Sorry Sakura, but I really got to get out of here I think being down here is starting to make me think weird and do things I don't think I wanna do. Sakura started to take her hair tie off of her bracelet and tied it around her hair.

"Is it getting hot in here or what? OR is it just me?" I started looking at her funny. What could she mean? I feel as though that line was cliché, whatever that means.

* * *

**R&R if you want more. (:P) **


End file.
